Descubriendo Sentimientos
by UchihaLoure
Summary: Nuestro segundo fic juntas, conniaa/sabakuno y yo, Loure Uchiha,un NaruHina, SasuSaku y GaaMatsu. Dejen sus reviews!
1. NaruHina

Descubriendo sentimientos!

**Hola gentesita lectora! Bueno pues en esta ocacion, este fic no solo fui yo la que lo hize sino que tube ayuda, conniaa'sabakuno! Asi que este fic son de las dos : ) bueno pues desidimos hacer un ****NaruHina****, ****SasuSaku**** y ****GaaMatsu****, espero que les guste.**

**Nota roja.- los personajes no nos pertenecen si no al gran y poderoso Kishimoto-sama!**

**Nota de autoras.- este fic fue creado por UchihaLoure y conniaa'sabakuno… nos leemos mas abajo!**

**NaruHina;**

Todo empezo en una mañana tranquila en konoha, los rayos del sol entraban sin pedir permiso por las ventanas abiertas de un cuarto de cierto chico rubio, ojos azules, piel morena y con rayas maracadas en su rostro.

-Bip….bip…bip…

Empezo a sonar la pequeña alarma que estaba en el buro, el chico se medio desperto para lanzarle el zapato al objeto para continuar durmiendo, pero algo lo saco de su descanso, el chico se levanto como un rayo, al recordar algo muy importante.

Naruto.- ooh! Casi se me olvido, hoy tenemos nuestro primer entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei.- lo decia con un animo de siempre, con la sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizava en su rostro, en unos segundos ya se habia alistado. Preparado para salir.

Estubo pasando por las calles de konoha, despues llega a la casa de Sakura, ya que le havia dicho que si podia pasar por ella y el acepto, antes de llegar a la casa de la Haruno, se distrago ya que se avia topado con el puesto de ramen (no recuerdo el nombre :S) y sin pensarlo ni una sola vez entro, pero antes de dar otro paso, recordo algo.

Flash Back.

_Kakashi.- si llegan un segundo tarde, LES CAERA LA IRA DEL NINJA! ¬¬_

Fin Flash Back.

Asi que de nuevo se encamino hacia la casa de su amiga la oji-jade.

Ya estando en la casa de la pelirosa.

Sakura.- buenos dias! Naruto-kun .-saludaba la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto.- buenos dias Sakura-chan! Y esa sonrisa?

Sakura.- cual sonrisa??

Naruto.- pues cual, la que tienes en tu rostro… aaahh! .- el chico entendio lo que le pasaba.- ya se lo que te sucede.- con una mirada picarona.

Sakura.- Naruto! Callate, no sabes ni de lo que dices, mejor vamos acelerando el paso, porque no presisamente llegaste por mi temprano¬¬

Naruto.- sabes como soy, entonces para que me esperaste?

Sakura.- porque no me queria ir sola, asi que, MUEVETE!

El chico no tubo otra eleccion y acelero el paso, ya estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, donde su sensei siempre los ponia a entrenar, naruto y sakura se dieron cuenta de que alguien ya habia llegado, pensaron que no podia ser kakashi ya que siempre era el mas impuntual de los jounin. Naruto se dio cuenta quien era asi que grito todo emocionado, mientras que sakura se le estrechaba el corazon.

Naruto.- valla valla! Mira lo que trajo la venganza por estos rumbos.- decia el rubio para molestarlo.

Sasuke.- callate, baka¬¬

Naruto.- supe que havias regresado, y que, ya terminaste con tu venganza? O, aun te falta?.- seguia molestando el portador del kiuuby.

Sasuke.- deja de molestar.- ya se estaba artando del Uzumaki asi que se paro justo enfrente de el, los dos tiraban miradas de odio.

Sakura.- no es el tiempo ni lugar para estas niñerias, asi que Naruto comportate, deja empaz al Uchiha.- tomaba del brazo a Naruto.

Y paso la hora que los havia sitado Kakashi, y ya se habia tardado no era mucho esperar de una reputacion de puntualidad para el, asi que Naruto y Sakura estaban un poco mas alejados de Sasuke, mientras que el estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados y con sus ojos negros cerrados. Y en eso se escucha un PUFF!

Naruto.- que le pasa kakashi-sensei! Lo estamos esperando hace 4 horas y ya quiero saber para que vamos a entrenar, si ya no lo necesitamos.

Kakashi.- lo siento chicos, bueno en primera sabran que sasuke uchiha regresara con nosotros, obvio, que cuidado por ambus de parte de la hokage.

Naruto y sakura voltearon a ver a sasuke, mientras que el los tiraba por un tubo.

Kakashi.- se que no es facil, pero de nuevo seremos el equipo siete, entendieron?

Naruto y Sakura.- HI!

Despues de un rudo entrenamiento, los chicos ya sabian como competir contra el asi que ya no era tan difícil como antes, valla que si havian mejorado y mucho mas Naruto.

Kakashi.- bueno chicos, ya se pueden retirar nos vemos, despues, adios

Y con PUFF desaparesio, naruto y sakura se dirijieron a sus casas mientras que sasuke se quedaba solo, ya estando en las calles de konoha, sakura ya se havia separado de naruto, y lo que el no contaba esque sasuke lo estaba siguiendo y aprovecho que naruto estaba solo.

Sasuke.- ey! Teme, piensas irte solo a tu casa o quieres que te invite un gran tazon de ramen?.- decia el azabache.

Naruto.- sasuke! Baka pues que me crees, aceptar algo de ti, JAMAS!

Sasuke.- hmph!

El uchiha se fue con naruto, ya que su departamento tambien quedaba por el rumbo de la casa del rubio, y asi estubieron caminando, y no hablaban ninguno de los dos, en eso aparese una bella joven, cabellos largos color azulado, ojos aperlados, piel blanca y una estatura mediana. Naruto supo quien era asi que se lanzo hacia ella.

Naruto.- HINATAAA-CHAAAAN! ESPEERAAAAA!.- decia naruto gritandolo mientras que la chica al escuchar la voz se estremecio por completo.

Hinata.- N-naruto-kun!.- la chica estaba de un color carmin en su rostro.

Naruto.- me alegra verte, tengo ya tiempo sin hablar contigo…

Hinata.- i-igual, N-Naruto-kun.- voltio a ver hacia atrás y noto que no venia solo si no que venia con un 'viejo amigo'

Hinata.- OH! Conichiwa, S-sasuke-kun!.- haciendo reberensia.

Sasuke.- que tal Hinata, tanto tiempo sin verlos, bah! Que dijo, los dejo solos para que disfruten mas su situación amoroso.

Se despego de ellos y se perdio entre la gente dejando a dos jóvenes sonrrojados mas que un tomate.

Naruto.- pero que tonterias dice sasuke-teme.- rascandose la cabeza y tratando de que no se le notara el sonrrojo.

Hinata.- h-HI!.- aun no sallia del tranze.

Naruto.- hinata! Te sientes bien? Te esta dando calentura?

Hinata no respondia, ya que lo que mas le ponia nerviosa era estar solas con el chavo que desde chica se havia enamorado, pero ella sabia que naruto solo la queria como amiga y nada mas.

Naruto.- que tal! Te invito un ramen, me muero de hambre.- decia el chico con la mano en su estomago.

Hinata.- c-claro N-Naruto-kun!.-

Despues se dirigieron al puesto de ramen (otra vez, no recuerdo el nombre) y entraron despues empezaron a pedir.

Naruto.- que es lo que quieres, Hinata-shan?

Hinata.- en r-realidad no t-tengo h-hambre, mejor quiero u-un a-agua

Naruto.- estas segura? Deberias de comer algo, porque hace rato estabas roja ahora estas mas palida que nunca.- se preocupaba por ella.

Hinata.- no no te p-preocupes por m-mi, a-adelante come a-algo.

Naruto.- no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti hinata, eres mi mejor amiga, y si quieres algo de comer me avisas, esta bien?

Pensamientos de hinata.- quee? Se preocupa por mi?? Pero u.u solo como su amiga T.T.

Hinata.- gracias ( :

El chico ya havia pedido algo de comer, y el que atendia ya les habia dado lo que habian ordenado, despues de tantos platos de ramen, llego la hora de pagar, y como siempre, naruto no traia nada en su monedero de rana, siempre vacia ese monedero (no entiendo para que lo trai¬¬) despues hinata termino de pagar lo que habian pedido, despues salieron de ai, naruto ya habia salido satisfecho, mientras hinata estaba algo triste, despues de lo que le havia dicho naruto.

Pasaron por un parque, y se introdujeron en el, se dieron cuenta que nadie estaba ay todo estaba solo asi que solo eran hinata y naruto, ninguno de los dos no quisieron pronunciar ninguna palabra. Despues naruto abrio la boca para hablar.

Naruto.- hinata! Me la pase increible contigo esta noche, espero que se repita todas las veces necesarias, pero prometo que cuando tenga dinero te regresare todo lo que me pagaste y yo a la proxima si pagare la cuenta.

Hinata.- n-no te preocupes n-naruto-kun! No es necesario que me des las gracias, solo quise… ayudarte.

Naruto.- gracias! En verdad no sabria que hacer sin ti, siempre estas conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, me sorprende de que siempre me tengas demasiada fe y nunca dudes en mi, a comparación de sakura-chan… u.u

Hinata,.- eeh! Q-que? S-sakura-chan?

Naruto.- jeje bueno, en realidad ya lo sabes, desde que estabamos pequeños siempre me a gustado sakura, pero pues ni me hace caso, ago lo posible para llamar su atencion… pero… siempre le a gustado sasuke u.u y yo… siempre salgo sobrando.

Hinata.- u.u n-naruto-kun.- decia la chica con la mirada caida, el fleco que tenia no le permitia ver sus ojos y lo unico que se veia era negro en su rostro.

Naruto.- sucede algo, hinata?

Hinata.- n-nunca te a-as dado c-cuenta que, talvez, a otra l-le podrias… g-gustar?

Naruto.- eeh! jajá jajá no lo creo, dijamos que no soy un chico que todas las chicas sueñan, además… quien queria estar a mi lado?

Hinata.- yo.- lo dijo en susurro, naruto no alcanso a escucharlo.

Naruto.- perdon? No te escuche hinata.- trataba de buscar sus ojos pero no los encontraba.

Hinata tomo aire, lo suficiente.- YOOO!.- la chica no aguanto y se lo grito, provocando que el chico se sorprendiera mucho.

Naruto.- h-hinata!… pero tu…- decia algo confundido

Hinata.- si lo se, siempre me as visto solo como tu mejor amiga… y ya estoy arta de eso, de que yo este enamorada de ti y tu sin notarlo, estoy arta de que te agas aun lado…-empezo a llorar.- yo te demostraba todo lo que sentia por ti… pero a ti solo te importaba lo que decia sakura o lo que pensaba de ti… mientras que yo.- volvio a apusar y continuar.- yo, te apoyaba en lo que decidias, no solo estaba contigo como una simple amiga, siempre estube contigo para que me notaras, que vieras que existo, pero… era imposible,,, seguias con tu obsecion hacia ella…- callo.

Naruto aun no salía del asombro, nunca se puso a pensar porque hinata confiaba a ciegas en el? Era la unica que siempre estubo con el, apoyandolo ayudandolo, dandole fuerzas y… lo mas importante, cosa que el no se dio cuenta ni aunque estubiera a escasos centímetros de ella… amor!

Naruto.- h-hinata!…

Del cielo, empezo a llover, a cada minuto mas rapido iva la lluvia, el chico se quedo callado no sabia que responderle, ya que nunca fue su intencion lastimarla.

Hinata.- sabes? Dejalo asi…

Y la chica salio corriendo aun con las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro naruto reacciono y trato de detenerla.

Naruto.- ESPERAAAAAAAAA!

No tubo mucho éxito ya que la chica ya se habiha ido corriendo bastante rapido y lejos, despues naruto sin pensarlo ni una sola vez la empezo a seguir, tenia miedo de que le pasara algo y mas por el estado en que estaba, mientras que buscaba a la chica oji-perla empezo a recordar, los momentos en que ella estaba asu lado, sin ninguna obligación se aserco a el, la misma hinata, la chica mas timida, se havia enamorado sin ninguna razon de el.

Pensamientos naruto.- que estupido fui! Nunca supe ver lo que tenia enfrente, y ahora que lo se es tarde, demasiado tarde… pero tratare de arreglarlo, ahora se lo mucho que vale hinata…

Fin de pensamientos.

Mientras que el la buscaba desesperado, se fue aunos columpio ya que era la unica parte del parque que no havia buscado y ahora tubo suerte, ay estaba la chica, sentada en un pequeño columpio, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, en verdad se sentia fatal por lo que havia pasado, asi que se aserco con cuidado hacia ella y se planto enfrete de ella.

Naruto.- hinata!

La chica reacciono y lo vio directo a los ojos y sin mas que hacer, se levanto para partir, pero naruto la detubo, ahora a el le tocaba saber que era lo que sentia por ella.

Naruto.- hinata, por favor, no te vallas, perdoname…

La chica no entendia.

Naruto.- fui un tonto a no darme cuenta lo maravillosa que eres, perdoname por cada momento que no supe valorarte, perdoname por cada instante en que no me puse a pensar que eras la chica mas hermosa y especial que e conocido, perdoname por no saber… que estas enamorada de mi, ahora…-tocando su marvilla y levantandola para que lo viese a los ojos.- ahora me toca hacerte feliz como tu lo hisiste conmigo…

Hinata.- n-naruto-kun!

El chico la tomo por la cintura y pegandola a ella, su rostro empezo a asercarse a la de ella, pero antes de hacer lo que tenia que hacer…

Naruto.- te ves hermosa, cuando te sonrrojas.

Dicho esto, los labios del chico roso con delicadesa los labios rosas de la chica hasta juntarlos con los de ella, la oji-perla no dudo para corresponderle y enrredo sus brazos en el cuello del chico, y empezo a mover al compas de los labios de naruto.

Y asi empezo un nuevo amor, que a veces no te das cuenta de la persona que esta contigo, y que al ultimo temes por perderla.

**FIN!**


	2. SasuSaku

**SasuSaku**

Todo comienza en la oficina de tsunade…

Tsunade.- asi que aquí tenemos de nuevo al sobreviviente de los uchihas, y al parecer ahora si eres el unico uchiha en el planeta…

Sasuke.- hmph…

Tsunade.- bueno vallamos al punto… hoy tendras que reunirte una vez mas con el equipo kakashi, el equipo siete

Sasuke.- que mas?

Tsunade.- tendras que acoplarte de nuevo, no creo que tus viejos compañeros te tengan la misma confianza de antes

Sasuke.- tendre que volver a estar en equipo con naruto y sakura?

Tsunade.- asi es sasuke…. Ah! Y lo mas importante, te estare vijilando!

Sasuke.- eso no es necesario

Tsunade.- es solo por precaucion… cuida lo que haces sasuke, que los mejores grupos ambus estaran vijilandote todo el dia

Sasuke.- hmph! Eso no me importa…

Tsunade.- bueno, ya te puede ir sasuke, no querras llegar tarde a el entrenamiento ya que tenias mucho sin estar con ellos

Sasuke.- HI…

El chico sale de la oficina de tsunade.

Se escuhca un Puff en la oficina, y aparece kakashi frente a el escritorio de tsunade

Kakashi.- asi que es cierto… sasuke volvio a konoha

Tsunade.- no lo puedo creer, pero aun asi es un peligro para la aldea, no sabemos a ciencia cierta sus intenciones

Kakashi.- no lo creo capaz de hacer algo en contra de konoha, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar

Tsunade.- creo que tienes que irte antes de que lleges tarde a tu entrenamiento…

Kakashi.- nos vemos liego tsunade-sama

Kakashi desaparecio en un PUFF de la oficina. Volviendo con el azabache, el cual caminaba por las calles de konoha. El chico caminaba directo a el punto de entrenamiento, pero antes de llegar, le dio curiosidad por saber si sakura aun vivia en la misma casa, asi que se desvio un poco dirijiendose a la casa de sakura. Se oculto en los arbustos y cuidadosamense se acerco a una de las ventanas. Hay estaba sakura, la chica estaba lista para ir a entrenar. Sasuke la observo atentamente por unos minutos, al voltearse noto que naruto se acercaba a la casa de sakura, asi que desaparecio del lugar para dirijirse a el punto de entrenamiento.

Una vez estando hay en el punto de entrenamiento, sintio como dos chicos se acercaban a el.

Naruto.- valla valla! Mira lo que trajo la venganza por estos rumbos.- decia el rubio para molestarlo.

Sasuke.- callate, baka¬¬

Naruto.- supe que havias regresado, y que, ya terminaste con tu venganza? O, aun te falta?.- seguia molestando el portador del kiuuby.

Sasuke.- deja de molestar.- ya se estaba artando del Uzumaki asi que se paro justo enfrente de el, los dos tiraban miradas de odio.

Sakura.- no es el tiempo ni lugar para estas niñerias, asi que Naruto comportate, deja empaz al Uchiha.- tomaba del brazo a Naruto.

Pensamientos de sasuke.- desde cuando sakura me dice uchiha?

Fin de pensamientos

Pensamientos de sakura.- waaah no lo puedo creer sasuke esta aquí!!! Tengo que hacer algo para que se fije en mi… pero que es lo que hare….. - la chica se quedo unos minutos pensando - YA SE! Me comportare como si el no fuera nada importante para mi!

Y paso la hora que los havia sitado Kakashi, y ya se habia tardado no era mucho esperar de una reputacion de puntualidad para el, asi que Naruto y Sakura estaban un poco mas alejados de Sasuke, mientras que el estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados y con sus ojos negros cerrados. Y en eso se escucha un PUFF!

Naruto.- que le pasa kakashi-sensei! Lo estamos esperando hace 4 horas y ya quiero saber para que vamos a entrenar, si ya no lo necesitamos.

Kakashi.- lo siento chicos, bueno en primera sabran que sasuke uchiha regresara con nosotros, obvio, que cuidado por ambus de parte de la hokage.

Naruto y sakura voltearon a ver a sasuke, mientras que el los tiraba por un tubo.

Kakashi.- se que no es facil, pero de nuevo seremos el equipo siete, entendieron?

Naruto y Sakura.- HI!

Despues de un rudo entrenamiento, los chicos ya sabian como competir contra el asi que ya no era tan difícil como antes, valla que si havian mejorado y mucho mas Naruto.

Kakashi.- bueno chicos, ya se pueden retirar nos vemos, despues, adios

Y con PUFF desaparesio, naruto y sakura se dirijieron a sus casas mientras que sasuke se quedaba solo, ya estando en las calles de konoha, sakura ya se havia separado de naruto, y lo que el no contaba esque sasuke lo estaba siguiendo y aprovecho que naruto estaba solo.

Sasuke.- ey! Teme, piensas irte solo a tu casa o quieres que te invite un gran tazon de ramen?.- decia el azabache.

Naruto.- sasuke! Baka pues que me crees, aceptar algo de ti, JAMAS!

Sasuke.- hmph!

El uchiha se fue con naruto, ya que su departamento tambien quedaba por el rumbo de la casa del rubio, y asi estubieron caminando, y no hablaban ninguno de los dos, en eso aparese una bella joven, cabellos largos color azulado, ojos aperlados, piel blanca y una estatura mediana. Naruto supo quien era asi que se lanzo hacia ella.

Naruto.- HINATAAA-CHAAAAN! ESPEERAAAAA!.- decia naruto gritandolo mientras que la chica al escuchar la voz se estremecio por completo.

Hinata.- N-naruto-kun!.- la chica estaba de un color carmin en su rostro.

Naruto.- me alegra verte, tengo ya tiempo sin hablar contigo…

Hinata.- i-igual, N-Naruto-kun.- voltio a ver hacia atrás y noto que no venia solo si no que venia con un 'viejo amigo'

Hinata.- OH! Conichiwa, S-sasuke-kun!.- haciendo reberensia.

Sasuke.- que tal Hinata, tanto tiempo sin verlos, bah! Que dijo, los dejo solos para que disfruten mas su situación amoroso.

Sasuke comenzo a caminar sin rumbo fijo, el chico se distrajo un poco observando un anuncio que se encontraba en la calle, asi que no se dio cuenta y topo con una chica pelirosa, la chica callo al suelo dejando caer las cosas que cargaba en sus brazos. Sasuke la observo atentamente y extendio la mano para que la chica se levantara, ella dudo un poco antes de tomarla.

Sasuke.- vamos… tomala no te hare daño

Sakura.- HI

Sakura tomo la mano de sasuke y con la ayuda del azabache se levanto, sasuke levanto las cosas que sakura habia dejado caer al suelo y se las entrego a sakura, sakura las tomo, pero no cruzo ni una sola palabra con sasuke.

Sasuke.- oye sakura

Sakura.- si?

Sasuke.- eeeh.. Bueno yo…

inner.- que me invite a salir por favor!! Que me invite a salir!!!

Sasuke.- bueno… como acabo de regresar… y… sakura te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sakura.- si!!

Sasuke.- tu… aun confias… en mi?

Sakura.- sasuke… u.u

Inner.- si supieras sasuke! Siempre tuve confianza en ti y aunque te ayas ido de konoha por tus razones sigo confiando en ti a ciegas!

Sakura.- no se que decirte sasuke

Sasuke.- bueno entiendo sakura no te apures…

Sakura.- lo siento

Sasuke.- bueno lo que te iva a decir… ya que nadie confia en mi y al parecer nadie quiere hablar con migo… quisieras dar un paseo con migo??

Inner.- SIII! ESO QUERIA ESCUCHAR!!ç

Sakura.- no lo se sasuke… tengo otras cosas que hacer

Inner.- haste la difícil sakura!!

Sasuke.- solo un ratito,,,

Sakura.- tal vez mas alrato

Sasuke.- si no quieres no te apures yo lo entendere

Inner.- noo!! Que haces?? Sakura vas a perder tu oportunidad

Sakura.- esta bien… solo un ratito

Sasuke.- HI

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar unos minutos hasta llegar a un bosque, al parecer los dos chicos despues de tanto tiempo se llevaban bien, sasuke se la pasaba bien con sakura, pero el no noto que aun sakura estaba interesada en el.

Sakura.- sasuke

Sasuke.- que pasa sakura?

Sakura.- bueno, yo se que tu ya lo sabias, pero tenia que decirtelo una vez mas

Sasuke.- de que hablas sakura?

Sakura.- la verdad es que aun te quiero… siempre te eh querido y siempre te voy a querer!

Sasuke.- …

Sakura.- cuando me preguntaste si confiaba en ti… la verdad es que te menti… yo siempre e tenido confianza en ti… y la verdad yo siempre soñe con este momento… el dia en que volvieras a konoha!

Sasuke.- Sa-sakura…

Sakura se acerco a sasuke, colco sus manos en el rostro del chico.

Sakura.- y siempre he soñado con un beso tuyo!

La chica cerco su rostro al de sasuke, sasuke subio sus manos a la cintura de sakura, estaba dispuesto a corresponderle el beso a la chica, los labios de los sakura rozaron con los de sasuke, pero sasuke separo a sakura de el, sakura quito sus manos de el rostro de sasuke y se dio la vuelta dio unos cuantos pasos.

Sakura.- te entiendo sasuke… tu siempre me has rechasado…

Sasuke.- esque entiendeme sakura…

Sakura.- no te apures… te entiendo sasuke… yo se que no existo en tu pequeño mundo…

Sasuke.- sakura… no es eso! Espera!

Unas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, de pronto comenzaron a caer con mas fuerza, formando una gran lluvia.

Sakura.- ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí sasuke… espero que seas feliz.. Con algien mas…. T.T

Sasuke.- sakura!

Sasuke detiene a sakura del brazo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Sasuke.- no es eso! Es solo que estoy confundido…

Sakura correspondio el abrazo de sasuke y comenzo a derramar unas pocas lagrimas en el pecho de sasuke.

Sasuke.- pero la verdad es que…. Volvi a konoha… por ti…

Sakura.- que?… p… por … mi?

Sasuke.- si… siempre pense en ti… lamento haberte dejado esa noche en la banca… si no te lleve con migo fue por que tenia miedo de que algo te pasara… no queria arriesgar tu vida…

Sakura.- pero eso no me hubiera importado! Yo hubierha ido contigo a donde fuera… no me importaria morir en el intento

Sasuke.- el solo pensar que algo malo te pasara…

Sakura.- pero sasuke! El estar con tigo es lo que me hace mas feliz!

Sasuke.- sakura…

Sakura.- prometeme que no me volveras a dejar!

Sasuke.- cuando cumpli mi venganza me senti vacio, senti que algo me faltaba… lo unico que queria era cumplir mi venganza que no me preocupe por lo demas… pero ahora ya se que es lo que me falta….

Sakura.- que es lo que te falta?

Sasuke.- tu… sakura tu eres lo que mas me importa en la vida y nunca me di cuenta por la obsesión que tenia por cumplir mi venganza y nunca me me preocupe por mis sentimientos hacia a ti!

Sakura.- sasuke!

Sasuke beso los labios de sakura, se sentia algo aliviado por haber sacado todos esos sentimientos que tenia en su interior.

Uno no valora a las personas que en verdad sienten algo por esas personas, todo por la obsecion de cumplir sus objetivos dejando atrás sus sentimientos. No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos!

Sean felices! Sasuke y sakura!!! Y a quien no le paresca pues ni modo! Se aguantan!!

**FIN!**


	3. GaaMatsu

**GaaMatsu.**

Todo empezo en un hermosa mañana, el sol se empezo a somar en una bella y calurosa villa, Sunagakure, el sol ya estaba en toda su totalidad, dando la señal de comenzar un nuevo dia para muchos ninjas, en especial al hombre mas importante de la aldea oculta de la arena, el Kazekage, Sabakuno No Gaara.

El joven kage se habia levantando temprano como todas las mañanas para dar inicio a su trabajo, faltaban cinco minutos para las siete, y el aun seguia metido en su oficina, y llevaba ya mas de dos años como encargado o lider de la aldea, aunque le havia costado trabajo, pero al final se gano la confianza y el apoyo junto con el cariño de los aldeanos.

Faltaba cinco minutos para las ocho de la mañana, en una casa, se encontraba todavía una chica de cabellos cafes, ojos color marrones piel blanca y lisa, de un buen ver, aun seguia dormida, despues se levanto tallando con cuidado sus ojos, viendo la ventana y cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era se levanto como un rayo, _dios mio! Es la cuarta vez que llegare tarde, es seguro que are enojar a Gaara-sama _fue lo que penso la chica despues de haberse alistado y saliendo corriendo de su casa.

Ya eran las ocho y hasta pasaban de las ocho _es oficial! Gaara-sama esta enojado conmigo u.u _se introdujo hacia la torre donde se encontraba aquel joven de cabellos rojos rebeldes, ojos aguamarina con bordes negros en sus ojos, piel blanca y palida, una perfecta figura, aquella voz que la estremia a la pequeña chica, aquella miraba que la deterria, aquel aroma que la embriagaba.

Empezo a subir las escaleras para llegar a su destino, cada paso que daba cada escalon que subia sentia que estrugaba su corazon, sentia que se aceleraba cada vez que lo sentia mas sercas, desde hace un año dos años, dejo de ser su sensei justamente cuando llego al puesto que esta hasta ahorita, y hace cuatro dias, gaara le dio permiso que fuera su asistente ya que siempre que entraba a su oficina habia unas grandes pilas de papeles en su escritorio y Gaara no podia darse el lujo de descansar ya que el acepto encargarse de su aldea. Dejo de ser su alumna y ahora se habia transformado en su asistente, lo que mas le encantaba era pasar mas tiempo con el, estar en el mismo lujar que el, respirar el mismo oxigeno que el respiraba y oler ese aroma que desprendia, ya que desde que el la rescato de un secuestro se habia interesado mas en el, no lo venia como sensei, tampoco como el lider de su aldea, y mucho menor como amigo, si no que, lo miraba como… hombre.

Estando ya enfrente de la puerta de la oficina del joven, tardo para tocar pero sabia que havia llegado tarde, asi que toco y lo unico que escucho por parte de el, fue un frio y corto 'adelante'. la chica entro, con miedo de ya no poder pasar mas tiempo con el, despues de todo, matsuri se havia ganado la confianza de Gaara.

Gaara.- sabes que hora es?.- pregunto secante el joven.

Matsuri.- gomen! N-no fue mi intencion llegar a estas h-horas…- no termino de completar la oracion.

Gaara.- quedamos en un acuerdo, en la cual tu aceptaste.- pauso.- aceptaste llegar a las ocho en mi oficina y ya son las ocho y veinte.- seguia leyendo los papeles.

Matsuri.- lo se y le pido disculpas.- se inclina en forma de disculpas.

Gaara.- estaras ay como adorno, o piensas ayudarme ya que tenemos mucho trabajo aquí.- le daba un pequeño monton de papeles para iniciara.

Matsuri.- HI!.- decia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Gaara.- quiero que me ordenes esos papeles en alfabetico, numeradas, por nombres, por rango de mision o peticiones, y despues me los das, para firmarlos.- aun con la mano estirada.

Cuando matsuri iba a tomar los papeles, por accidente roso por la mano de Gaara, y se puso nerviosa y se empezo a sonrrojar, y esque eso no lo podia controlar, estando enfrente de aquel ser bello nunca supo controlar en nerviosismo y el sonrrojo, cuando sus mejillas ardian intentaba cubrir con unos mechones que caian por sus cachetes para que Gaara no se diera cuenta, pero fue inútil, el joven, se fijo en eso.

Gaara,. Te sientes bien, Matsuri?.- decia algo preocupado por su ex-alumna.

Matsuri.- etto… n-no Gaara-sama, e-estoy bien!.- aun con el sonrrojo en sus mejillas.

Gaara.- estas segura? Tus mejillas arden con un rojo intenso, estas enferma o algo por el estilo?.- seguia preguntando para saber que era que le pasaba exactamente.

Matsuri.- s-segura Gaara-sama, m-mejor continuo con e-el t-trabajo.

Despues se sento y continuo con su trabajo, aun con el sonrrojo, cosa que Gaara no entendia porque se ponia asi y mas cuando esta sercas o junto a el, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, es mas ni se dio cuenta que roso con la mano de Matsuri, despues de unas horas, el trabajo empezo a disminuir, el escritorio ya no estaba lleno de pergaminos como en la manaña, al pareser Gaara admiraba bastante bien el trdebajo de la chica.

Gaara.- si quieres vete a descansar, yo termino con el trabajo.

Matsuri.- c-claro que no Gaara-sama, no p-pienso dejarlo s-solo con t-todo este t-trabajo.

Gaara.- no te preocupes, yo continuare con esto, es mejor que tu te vallas, además mañana tienes que llegar un poco mas temprano.

Matsuri.- porque?

Gaara.- porque te voy a cobrar cada minuto que has llegado tarde.

Matsuri.- h-HI!..- de nuevo regreso el sonrrojo en su rostro. Despues de unos minutos tocaron la puerta y antes de que contestara Gaara, sus dos hermanos ya estaban adentro.

Kankuro.- que tal Gaara!.- decia el maestro de las marionetas con una gran sonrisa.

Temari.- hermanito! Como estas?.- decia la embajadora de Suna.

Gaara.- cuantas veces les tengo que decir que antes de entrar tienen que esperar la respuesta ¬¬.- decia algo molesto.

Kankuro.- ajajá muchas veces…- decia rascandose la cabeza

Temari.- lo siento hermano, pero pensabamos que es mejor que ahorraras palabras, además no por nada te dimos la idea de poner a matsuri como tu asistente…

Kankuro.- necesitas descansar, no porque ya no tienes al shukaku adentro no volveras a descansar, ahora mas que nunca necesitas dormir, tu cuerpo te lo exige y tu lo presionas.

Gaara.- no necesitan decirmelo, estoy en perfectas condiciones…

Matsuri.- tiene razon temari-san y kankuro-san, necesita descansar.

Temari.- vez! Matsuri y nosotros nos encargaremos, pero vete a descansar un rato.

Gaara.- noo! ¬¬ entiendan, soy el kazekage y yo doy las ordenes y dijo que yo continuare, te puedes retirar Matsuri.

Matsuri.- hasta luego, Gaara-sama, Kankuro-san, Temari-san.

Temari.- OH! Necesito hablar contigo, Matsuri, pasa a mi oficina por favor

Matsuri.- HI.- la chica castaña se dirjio hacia la oficina de la embajadora.

Temari.- bueno yo ya no tengo nada mas que hacer, me voy, nos vemos mas al rato en la casa.- la chica se despide para dirijirse a su oficina.

Gaara.- de que asunto hablara ella con matsuri?

Kankuro.- yo se que, son cosas de viejas.

Gaara..- como siempre, no sabes nada ¬¬

Despues de un ratito, su hermano se retiro de su oficina y dejo solo de nuevo a Gaara,

Por otra parte, se encontraba una chica de cuatro coletas hablando con una sonrrojada castaña.

Temari.- entonces, piensas decirselo?

Matsuri.- aun no lo se… me da miedo que… el no me corresponda.

Temari.- ay! Matsuri, lo mas seguro esque el te corresponda.

Matsuri.- no lo creo, el lo unico que le importa es la aldea y no lo culpo, ahorita a el no le importa esas 'estupideces' como el lo llama u.u

Terami.- en verdad quisiera ayudarte con el, me desespera que mi hermano no se de cuenta el tipo de mujer que tiene adelante, además ya paso dos años, y deberias declararte.

Matsuri.- noo! Y si me desmayo cuando se lo dija?? Lo arruinaria.

Temari.- deberias de dejar de ser timida en frente de el, aunque… ni eso se da cuenta el cabezón.- bufo por dentro.

Las dos siguieron hablando, por otra parte, se encontraba un pelirrojo sentado en su oficina, no se podia concentrar ya que lo unico que tenia en su mente era… ella. Era increible, de que el pensara en ella, nunca lo habia hecho, y ahora lo estaba haciendo, el entendia que ya no era una niña que ya habia crecido y se havia desarrollado _y bastante bien _fue lo que penso Gaara y al reaccionar por lo que dijo se sacudio la cabeza, como podia pensar asi de ella, el no era como kankuro, utilizar a las chicas solo para divertir, no ese era el papel de su hermano, pero no lo podia soportar. El trataba de consentrarse en el trabajo pero no podia, ella siempre venia en su mente, ahora que lo estaba pensando, recordo que en la mañana la mano de ella havia rosado con la de el, levanto su mano y la empezo a ver, aun sentia aquel toque de su piel, suave, calida y pequeña.

Despues decidio consentrase de nuevo en su trabajo, pero era imposible asi que trataba de consentrarse mejor, cada papel que leia no entendia muy bien lo que decia, asi que mejor lo dejo por un momento para poderse descansar un poco, sus cosas estaban recardados en su escritorio, sus manos acariciaban su rostro para poder descansar bien de sus ojos, en eso se escucha que alguien toca en su oficina. El chico solo dijo un cortante 'adelante'. cuando vio que era aquella mujer de cabellos castaños, esos ojos grandes marrones que sacaban suspiros.

Gaara.- sucede algo, Matsuri?.- aun descansando un poco.

Matsuri.- etto… yo… vine para… ayudarlo… se que me dijo que me fuera… pero… no quiero dejarlo solo… además… se nota algo cansado… por favor… dejeme ayudarlo.- decia la chica con su rostro triste al notar eso Gaara no se pudo negar.

Gaara.- esta bien! Pero, creo que acabaremos como las noches anteriores… demasiado tarde.- decia el pelirrojo incorporandose.

Matsuri.- HI!.- eso lo dijo con mas alegria, ya que el hombre que ella amaba la havia dejado ayudarlo y estar por todo el dia con el.

En otro lugar.

Kankuro.- que hisiste Temari?.- pregunto el chico morado con preocupacion.

Temari.- jajaa, dejamelo a mi, se lo que ago…

Kankuro.- pero cres que funcione?

Temario.- estoy segura que funcionara.

Kankuro.- como sabes? Gaara es un poco… um… diferente.

Temari.- mira Kankuro, talvez tu no lo entiendas.

Kankuro.- si entiend a Gaara, lo unico que no entiendo es a TI!

Termari.- lo que necesita Gaara, es un pequeño… pugonsito! y lo que necesita Matsuri, es…. Seguridad.

Kankuro.- si termina mal este 'plan' sadico tuyo, pero si pasa algo mal con ellos, tu tendras la culpa y a mi ni me metas.

Temari.- creeme! Que esto saldra MUCHO mejor!

Decia la chica alegre y segura, y esque ella mas que nadie sabia lo que era estar enamorada, y solo queria ayudar a su amiga, ya que temari queria como mujer para su hermano.

En la oficina de Gaara, aun estaban trabajando y ningun se atrevia a cruzar la palabra, matsuri para no regarla y Gaara porque no sabia que decir (hombre de pocas palabras u.u)

Gaara.- ya es hora.- decia el joven.

Matsuri.- h-hora?.- decia la chica algo confundida.

Gaara.- si, ya son las dos de la mañana, y no pienso dejarte ir sola a tu casa, es demasiado peligroso.

Matsuri.- p-pero! Yo m-me puedo d-defender sola, no e-es necesario que me lleve a mi casa.- se puso nerviosa la chica.

Gaara.- es mi palabra contra la tuya, asi que alistare, te llevare a tu casa.

Matsuri.- HI!-

Despues los dos salieron de la oficina despues de la torre, el lugar ya estaba solo, eran los unicos que quedaron en aquel lugar, no era raro, siempre estaban hastas altas de la noche para terminar ciertas partes y continuar al dia siguiente. Estaban los dos caminando, las noches de Suna, siempre eran diferentes, eran mas frescas y mas calidas, hasta ricas.

Dos jóvenes aun seguian caminando, el chico pelirrojo tenia sus brazos cruzados y viendo hacia adelante, la chica era un poco mas baja que el, le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros, el chico estaba seguro de que matsuri iba al mismo ritmo de el, pero se equivoco y se dio cuenta que ella avia reducido el paso.

Gaara.- porque te paras?.- decia mientras la veia auna pequeña larga distancia.

Matsuri.- aun no… quiero llegar a la… casa.- decia algo triste y el lo noto se aserco un poco mas a ella.

Gaara.- porque?

Matsuri.- etto… veras… como sabras… no tengo a nadie… que me espere… en mi casa… y a veces… me siento… sola u.u

Gaara.- hmph! Si quieres vamos a otro lugar…

Matsuri.- no, seria mucho problema, además tus hermanos te esperan en tu casa.

Gaara.- no, prefiero quedarme contigo.- la chica se sorprendio por la respuesta que le havia dado, al igual que el se sorprendio mucho, no entendia porque le habia dicho eso, ni a sus hermanos le diria eso.

Desviaron el camino, y se dirigieron sin rumbo fijo, mientras que ellos caminaban Matsuri pensaba si era el momento perfecto para declararle sus sentimientos que sentia hacia el, pero le daba miedo que no la correspondiera, ya que el nunca havia estado con alguien, al igual que Gaara, tenia sus dudad, no entendia porque hacia eso y mas por ella, sabia que tenia que cambiar y si se habia cambiado mucho, antes el solo se amaba y vivia para el solo, pero despues alguien le enseño que no solo existia el, que ay gente que lo necesite, Naruto Uzumaki, fue aquel chico que le enseño, el fue que entiendo y sabia muy bien lo que era estar solo y que la gente lo nombrara como 'monstruo'.

Desde que le quitaron el shukaku los de Akaski tenia unos grandes conflictos, ya que ahora experimentaba nuevas cosas, y ahora lo que mas se le dificultaba, el 'amor' si el kanji que tenia en frente, que era lo que significaba? Podria, existir otra persona que lo quisiera como es? Despues una pequela vocesita lo saco de sus pensamientos para ponerle atencion a aquella persona que tenia a su lado.

Matsuri.- eeh! Gaara-sama, se encuentra usted bien?.- decia mientras le tomaba la mano por preocupacion.

Gaara.- si, estoy bien.- cuando sintio que algo lo tocaba vio que era mas bien quien era, si era ella, dirigio su mirada hacia esa pequeña mano que sostenia la de el, matsuri al darse cuenta lo que havia hecho se sonrrojo y dejo la mano de el, mientras que el rodeaba demasiadas preguntas y dudas en su cabeza.

Y se entraron a un pequeño parte que estaba ai, los dos seguian caminando, y sin decir nada, despues se sentaron en una pequeña banca que estaba junto a unos juegos, matsuri observaba con atencion la luna, mientras que el observaba a ella, nunca lo habia notado, pero… en verdad era bonita, sus rasgos finos, su piel blanca, sus labios tentadores, esos ojos brillantes, esa sonrisa que le producia paz y alegria, su alegria se lo contajiaba y no queria despegarse de ella, en verdad, ella le producia una calma y sensaciones que no podia como explicarlos, despues el desidio romper el silencio ya que no aguantaba tenia que sacarse de dudas por una buena vez.

Gaara.- que sientes por mi?.- dijo sin un cambio de expresion.

Matsuri.- etto…- la chica se sorprendio mucho por la pregunta que le izo, pero de donde vino, porque le abra preguntado eso, tenia miedo de contestarle y decirle la verdad y que el no la correspondiera.

Gaara.- matsuri…- queria saber la verdad, era lo unico que el queria saber-

Matsuri.- pues… Gaara-sama… yo… bueno… yo… lo… amo.- lo dijo algo nerviosa y sonrrojaba ahora lo unico que quedaba era, la respuesta o la reaccion del chico. Se atrevio a regresarle la pregunta.- y tu? Que sientes por… mi?.- con miedo de la respuesta.

Gaara.-no… no lo se..- decia el algo confundido.

Matsuri.- no lo sabe.- se esperaba esa respuesta, fue mala idea preguntarselo.- perdone, por la pregunta, es normal que usted no sienta nada por mi, por una chica, que no vale nada, que no tiene nada.- deca mientras derramaba lagrimas.

Gaara.- tu vales mas que nada… eres una chica increible, y nunca me atrevi darte las gracias por todo tu apoyo, siempre estuviste a mi lado, sin importar que yo fuera un monstruo, que podria ser un peligro para ti, sin temerme nada, te asercaste a mi y me… trataste como… un ser normal.- decia el chico.

Matsuri.- sabe que usted es muy importante para mi vida, y ahora no puedo negarlo, lo amo desde que me rescato y nunca pero nunca dija que usted fue un monstruo…- decia levantandose.

Gaara.- lo siento mucho…-

Matsuri.- no se preocupe, no se moleste, se que no soy digna de usted y que se merese mas que una simple ninja que no tiene nada que ofrecerle…- partia la chica cuando se iva, sintio que algo la detenia de la muñeca.

Gaara.- no, espera…-la detenia la muñeca de la chica.- nunca te dije que no te iva a corresponder… pero esque… no se como… nunca e estado con una mujer…-

La chica abrio como platos sus ojos, nunca se espero de la respuesta y mas viniendo de el, el hombre mas frio de la aldea, el que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, aquel hombre, le estaba correspondiendo?.

Matsuri.- entonces?.- la chica empezo a derramar lagrimas, viendo esto Gaara con su mano toca su rostro y empieza a borrar las pequeñas gotas que caian, mientras que ella se sonrrojaba.

Gaara.- quisiera pedirte algo.- pauso y continuo.- me ayudas a saber lo que es….- tomo la mano de Matsuri despues colocandola en el kanji que tenia en su frente y termino su frase.- 'amor'?

La chica al terminar de escuchar lo que le pidio el joven, se sorprendio mucho, nunca se espero que le pidiera una cosa como esa, despues bajo su mano y los dos brazos las enrrollo en el cuello del pelirrojo despues el coloco sus manos en la cintura de la castaña.

Matsuri.- c-claro, Gaara-sama.- decia la chica sonrrojada.

El chico se empezo a asercar poco a poco al rostro de la castaña con cuidado rozaba sus labios, ya que era su primer beso, y se aserco un poquito mas, juntando sus labios y empezaron a moverlos, era un beso torpe pero tierno. Poco a poco aceleraban el ritmo y separandose para tomar oxigeno y en unos segundos volvieron a juntarse.

Ay personas que no saben como demostrar sus sentimientos, por miedo de que salgan lastimados, pero siempre ay una persona y esa persona es la indicada, lo unico que necesitas es encontrar el verdadero amor.

**FIN!**

**Hola! De Nuevo, bueno aqui nos tienen, espero que lo allan disfrutado mucho, no por nada nos rompemos la mente para escribir este fic asi que dejen review's porfavor.**

**Bueno, ay nos seguimos leyendo después!**

**Sayo!**

**Atte: UchihaLoure **


End file.
